Some mirror assemblies include integrated electrical components, such as light sources, televisions, defogger assemblies, etc. The mirror assembly normally includes a mirror reversibly affixed to a chassis, wherein the chassis is suitably designed to be mounted to a wall. The electrical components are either secured within the chassis or mounted to the back of the mirror. This arrangement is a convenient space saving device as it embeds the electrical components into the existing space occupied by a mirror.
The mirror is typically secured to the chassis by a plurality of mounting brackets disposed on the chassis. The mounting brackets are adapted to engage a portion of the mirror, such as the mirror frame or a corresponding bracket attached to the rear surface of the mirror. To attach the mirror assembly to the wall, the chassis is first mounted to the wall. The mirror is then secured to the chassis with the brackets.
Mounting the mirror to the chassis in this manner has several drawbacks. For instance, it is desirable for the mirror to be demountable from the chassis to provide access to the electrical components. At the same time, it is desirable to secure the mirror to the chassis in a manner that prevents the mirror from becoming unintentionally disengaged from the chassis. It is therefore desirable to have a system for demountably coupling the mirror to the chassis and selectively locking and unlocking the mounted mirror to the chassis.